the_akahvin_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Races of Akahvin
Human Races Human's- Created by The gods of Akahvin. Once native to Grayholla(Now Called Nordkah) Nord's- A mixed race of Supreme Elves and Human's. Native to Nordkah and Valkyrie. Imperiel's- A Mixed race of Human's and Dark Elves. Native to Kandrakar and Lakiri. Redguard- A mixed race of Dwarf's and human's. Native to Meridain. Breton's- Mixed Race of Snow Elves and Human's. Native to Lorendriel and Dagon. Dwarf's- Not human but are Human-like as some say they are about half the size of a fully grown man. Native to Dawnmore. Elva Races/Elf Races Supreme Elves- Light skinned and human looking elves. The only difference between the two races are their high intellect, Elvin ear's. The long lives they are able to live. They can out live any other race on Akahvin and light radiates off of there skin the dark. Native to Inkanna. Grand Elves- Also light skinned only they have more of and ability for magic. They created some of the most difficult spells and rituals one was there undoing.were once native to Lornedriel. High Elves- Dark Golden skinned controlling Elves. They think very highly of themselves many think too highly. Even though they are not superior to The Supreme and Grand Elves. They are intelligent and master of magic. There gold skin reflects the sun light in some way's. Native to Zorya. Wood Eves- Brown skinned and most are excellent hunter's though most lack magic skills They can think quickly on there feet. Native to Elveswood. Dark Elves- Dark skin almost black. These elves are native to Revensheart It is strange they once had dark blue skin. This was changed by Harley who thought they were ugly and not dark at all. They do excel in magic but not. Most worship the Dark Goddess Akrin. Shadow Elves- A mixed Elva race. They are rare, most live in Alvex a large island off the cost of Niarra. They are mixed with The Dark/Shadow Nymph and Dark Elves they also have dark gray skin. Snow Elves- White skinned were once native to Valkyrie but now are to Alzora. They started the war with human's. They suffered massive losses after one attack. The Elves use elemental magic binding them to there will though it gave them an edge Human's are use to extreme cold and this extra snow did not effect them. Orc's- Have light blue skin most are muscular but not bulky they are native to Orcshire they left Frell when the high elves started attacking races at random. Orc's are known for there fight styles and scared art's. Other Races Argonian- A lizard-like mixed race of Water Nymph and Argon. Native to Niarra. Argon- Per-date all living races on Akahvin they were tamed by the water Nymphs. They are described as giant lizards that walk on two legs they are becoming rare on Akahvin. Native to Niarra. Kahjiit- Catlike once native to Harrakire they moved all over Frell after Harrakire became truly unlivable. It's rare to see one outside of Valkyrie and the underground.